Perfect Family
by paper.creations
Summary: Post Eclipse - Rosalie is mourning for the family she never had. Emmett helps her by painting the perfect picture of what their human family would have looked like. Chapter two - Alice and Jasper are in a similiar situation.
1. Rosalie & Emmett

**Perfect Family**

Emmett raced up the staircase looking for Rose; Edward found a whole cave full of hibernating grizzly bears, and he wanted to go hunting with his mate. He flew right past Carlisle's office, not noticing the blonde woman sitting on the beige leather couch. He backtracked, and stood in the doorway quietly.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch hunched over, her face blank except her eyebrows were pulled together slightly and her eyes were full of tears. She was in emotional pain.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Emmett asked soothingly, stepping into the room and sitting down beside his wife.

"Emmett, what do you think our children would have looked like?" she asked softly. Emmett pulled her into a hug, her legs in his lap and her head tucked under his chin.

"Well, I guess they would have brown hair like mine." He started, painting a picture for both of them.

"And they would have your eyes." She added. He nodded. Emmett had had brown eyes, where Rosalie had light blue eyes.

"But my mom had blue eyes." Emmett said, "So our kids could have had your eyes." Rosalie smiled at the thought.

"And they would have been tall." She said, her voice taking on a dreamy quality. She was lost in her perfect world.

"They probably would have tanned like me, I had darker skin." Emmett said, remembering his golden tan from his time outdoors. He looked down at his arms; they were now alabaster white. That's one thing he didn't like about the change. His wife nodded.

"I was very pale."

"What would you name our kids?" Emmett asked, unsure whether this was good for her or not. Should she be picturing the family she could never have?

"Hmm…We would have a boy first."

"And his name is Emmett?" He asked hopefully. Rosalie chuckled.

"No…Christopher."

"Chris McCarty." Emmett whispered. Rosalie nodded; it sounded right.

"And then we'd have another boy."

"_Another_ one? I thought you wanted a girl?"

"I'm getting there." Emmett rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He loved this imaginary family and wished desperately that he could give his angel it.

"The second boy, his name would be James. James Emmett McCarty." Emmett frowned.

"James as in, James the tracker?" He asked, barely masking his anger towards the slimy tracker.

"No, James as in my grandfather."

"Oh." Rosalie smiled at his surprise.

"Did you really think I was going to name a child after _him_? He almost killed my sister." Rosalie was thinking of her newest sister Bella. She and Edward were off on their honeymoon somewhere in Europe.

"Of course not." There was silence and then he added, "You never told me that you had a grandpa named James." He was hurt that she had kept something from him.

"I'm sorry, but you've never told me your whole family tree either."

"I will." He promised.

"I will too." She agreed. They sat in silence for several seconds, enjoying each others company. But Emmett was curious now; he wanted to meet the rest of his family.

"So we have two boys; Chris and James McCarty. What about girls?" Rosalie smiled.

"We have one girl. She has your hair, but my eyes." Rosalie imagined her little brown hair angel with twinkling blue eyes running down the street. Emmett and Rosalie were standing in the front lawn of their large house. It was sunny, and they didn't sparkle. They were normal. James came whipping down the street on his ten speed bike, narrowly missing the little girl as he turned around in the cul-de-sac. Emmett scolded the boy, but ended up laughing, and picking the boy up and swinging him around. Chris came out of the house, wrapped Rosalie up in a hug, and then walked down to where her little girl tottered around. Chris picked her up, swung her around and the placed her in Rose's arms.

"What's the little girls' name?" Emmett asked, pulling her out of her perfect world. Rosalie thought about it for a couple seconds, and then finally decided.

"Cynthia."

"Cynthia McCarty." Emmett repeated. His heart broke when he remembered that he couldn't give these children to his love. He only wanted for her to live a happy life as a human, so she could have these children. They would both be human, living happily ever after with their children and grandchildren.

Rosalie sighed and shifted, standing up.

"Thank you Emmett." She said, sticking out her hand and helping him up.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked. If anything she should be getting mad at him. He couldn't give her these things, so why was she thanking him?

"For letting me imagine my perfect family." She said, and then she grabbed his hand and went to the door. "Let's go hunt." And for once, she seemed very content saying that. Emmett was hers, and that was all she could ask for.

**.**

-Maggie


	2. Alice & Jasper

**Perfect Family II**

Alice sat at the small breakfast table in the new house Esme had renovated. Even though they didn't need a breakfast table, Esme felt inclined to get one because it fit the house. Alice tapped her pen on the table, staring at the blank paper in front of her as though willing it to write something itself.

"Something wrong?" Jasper asked, coming up from behind her. He knew something was wrong; waves of discontent and sadness were coming off of her. Alice sighed.

"I'm trying to picture our family Jazz." Jasper was confused, their family was out hunting, but still easy to remember. He sat down opposite her at the small four seated table.

"What family are you talking about? Our vampire family or your family before the change?" Alice sighed again.

"What our children would look like." Jasper was shocked, and it must have showed on his face.

"What made you think about that?" He asked.

"Well, Bella's just joined the family officially, and she's given up children for Edward. I was just wondering, if we had met when we were human, what our children would look like."

"Oh."

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, looking at him expectantly. He frowned slightly, deep in thought. He had never thought about kids. He was a soldier, always in war. You could never think about children when you could die tomorrow.

"Well…they would have your hair." He offered, trying to help. Alice smiled, picturing a flock of children with black spiky hair.

"And your eyes." She chimed in. Alice had had midnight blue eyes, where Jasper had had brown.

"They would be tall, I guess. Definitely taller than you." He teased.

"Would they be pale? Were you pigmentally challenged as a human?" She asked as though it was an accusation. Jasper laughed quietly.

"No, I had somewhat of a tan. I was nowhere near this pale." He said, holding out his arm as proof. The sleeves of his gray button down were pushed up to his elbows, exposing his pale vampire skin and his numerous battle scars. Alice absentmindedly traced them with her fingers.

"I wasn't pale either." They sat in peaceful silence as they reflected on their human lives.

"How many children did you plan on?" Jasper asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer. He knew there was no way to give her these children.

"I never thought about it as a human. Never in the way Rosalie or Esme did. What about you?"

"I've always been the soldier. We can't plan for the future when we could die the next day." Alice stopped tracing the scars and gripped his arm tightly. Any world where Jasper didn't exist was a world Alice couldn't live in.

"Well, two seems like a number most couples pick." Alice said, trying to solve the complex puzzle that is families. She couldn't remember her human life and her vampire family certainly wasn't the picture of 'normal'. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Would there be two boys, two girls or one of each?" Jasper asked. He still wasn't comfortable about planning a family.

"Well, one of each sounds reasonable." She picked up her pen and started to fill in the blank paper. The shape of two children took form.

"The boy or girl first?"

"Hmm… if the boy came first he might take on the 'protector' role, but if it's a girl I could play dress up." Jasper smiled.

"If the girl came second you could still play dress up."

"But if she comes first, I can play dress up sooner." Alice pointed out, her tone closing that discussion. Jasper smiled at his wife; her head was bent down and her hand was flying across the page where four shapes were emerging. The tallest, he was assuming was him, and the smallest was probably Alice.

"So, what would we name them?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure, what do you think?"

"I've always been partial to the name Jacquelyn." He replied. Alice smiled.

"Jacquelyn Whitlock. That's pretty."

"What about guy names?" Jasper asked. He didn't have a favorite name for males.

"I like…Jackson." Alice decided. "Jackson Whitlock."

They sat in silence as Alice drew the picture of their family. Jasper imagined them in Texas, living in his family's house; it's been passed down through the generations. They sat in the living room with a large fire in the hearth. Jacquelyn and Jackson would be playing on the large rug in front of the fire, and Alice and he would be curled up under a blanket on the couch with hot chocolate they could actually drink, watching their children play. Jasper longed for that dream.

"Look." Alice said, holding up her picture, and there it was. His vision brought to life in a picture.

"How did you…" He trailed off, taking the picture from her gently and looking at the window into his dream. There were two small children with black hair playing on a rug in front of a fireplace, and there was Alice and him, sitting on the couch with two mugs in their hands under a large comfy blanket.

"It's what I thought of when I pictured us." She whispered. Jasper smiled, Alice really was his soul-mate, his other half. Even if he couldn't give her this, she could give him everything he wanted; love.

"I'm sorry." Jasper apologized.

"For what? Jasper, I'm not upset that you can't give me this. I love you, and I wouldn't trade up eternity with you for this." She said, pointing to the picture Jasper held tenderly in his hands.

"I love you." He whispered, putting the picture down carefully.

"I love you too." She replied mutely, and they leaned forward and shared a kiss.

**.**

-Maggie


End file.
